Lo que un niño nunca debería ver
by Elis Gutier
Summary: Shikamaru y su hijo disfrutaban de un juego de shougi, todo era tranquilidad hasta que el niño pregunto la razón por la cual su padre hacía todo lo que su madre decía, y si eso tenía algo que ver con lo que hacían cuando pensaban que estaban solos.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo creador, Masashi Kishimoto. Y si él quisiera esta podría ser una maravillosa realidad *w***

**Este fic es dedicado especialmente a:**

**Pilar y Eiko Hiwatari, ****a quién quiero agradecerle sus fieles reviews y sus dulces palabras. Espero sinceramente que te guste. Para ustedes hermosas, otra historia de la familia Nara ;) y gracias por la sugerencia :)**

* * *

**Lo que un niño nunca debería ver**

Inomaru Nara estaba cansado. No era nada extraño sentirse así (o la falta de emociones) porque había heredado el temperamento de los hombres Nara. A sus ocho años de vida ya sabía dos cosas muy importantes: la primera de ellas era que nadie se ha muerto por descansar. La segunda y la más importante, era que las mujeres con los seres más problemáticos del universo. Empezando por las mujeres que viven en su casa;su madre, y su hermana mayor Shikako.

Inomaru llegó al lugar donde estaba su padre con las manos en los bolsillos y bostezando. Su papá estaba en el dojo de la casa típicamente sentado con un tablero de shougi frente a él y una taza de té a su lado. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ni ganas para intentarlo, se sentó a su lado e implícitamente el juego comenzó.

— ¿Sucede algo, hijo?

—No realmente. —contestó Inomaru El juego lentamente seguía su curso y difícilmente se podía asegurar quien de los dos ganaría el encuentro.

— ¿Sabes a dónde fueron tu madre y tú hermana?

— ¿Y yo que sé? —dijo Inomaru con sarcasmo encogiéndose de hombros. —. Probablemente de compras, o tal vez fueron a arreglarse el cabello, tu sabes, haciendo cosas de chicas…que problemático.

Shikamaru sonrió perezosamente.

Del tal padre, tal hijo.

—Oye, viejo…

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces todo lo que mamá quiere?

Su padre sonrió pensativo.

—Tengo mis razones. —le contestó. Inevitablemente buenos recuerdos atravesaron su mente. Entre ellos la cara sonriente y amable de su esposa. Amaba ese rostro con todas sus fuerzas aunque nadie más lo valorara.

"Atado sin duda." Pensó el niño.

—Oh, ya veo.

Los minutos siguieron su curso y cuando Shikamaru creía que su hijo había olvidado el tema, el niño preguntó:

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que siempre hacen tú y mamá cuando creen que nadie los ve?

No estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos veían, pero a Inomaru le dio la impresión de que su padre palidecía de repente.

Su viejo tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y dijo ligeramente nervioso:

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hijo?

Inomaru miró a su padre con ojos entrecerrados acusadores.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Shikamaru rezaba porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir—dijo mirando de lado, aparentemente tranquilo.

Inomaru bufó molesto. Se acomodó un mechon rebelde de su rubio cabello detras de su oreja y se ajustó la liga que sujetaba su cola de caballo.

—Como lo que mamá y tú hicieron en la cocina la semana. El día que regresaste de la misión.

Los ojos avellanas de ambos se enfrentaron, pero fue su padre quien perdio el encuentro al bajar la mirada y frotarse las sienes.

"¡Mierda!"Pensó Shikamaru. La sangre se le fue del rostro y sintió que el estomago se le hundía en un enorme agujero. Era como si un fuerte frio de repente hubiera corrido por la habitación y lo hubiera congelado. Apenas podía controlar sus dedos para que no le temblaran. Shikamaru no sentía esa atmosfera tensa, incomoda y culpable desde que era un adolecente, cuando su esposa y él se escondían entre los pasillos para manifestar su deseo.

— ¿C-cómo demonios fue que nos viste?

— ¿Recuerdas qué mamá nos obligo a ir a la cama temprano? —le preguntó mientras tomaba otra pieza de shougi y hacía su jugada.

—Sí.

—Bueno, la verdad es que aún tenía algo de hambre porque no me dejaron cenar tranquilamente, ya conoces lo mandona que es mamá, y no sé porque esa noche estaba especialmente desesperada.

"Yo sí." Se atormento su padre. Después de todo, habían pasado casi quince días sin verse; sin tocarse; sin besarse: y sin hacer el resto. Y esa noche se pusieron al corriente. De muchas maneras. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pillarlos su pequeño hijo en el acto?

Inomaru se quedó pensativo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos—. Por eso baje a la cocina por algo de comer, pero después de mirarlos a ustedes así,…me dieron nauseas.

—Inomaru, mira hijo…lo que viste…

Shikamaru se sintió estresado. Ino y él habían metido la pata. Y hasta el fondo. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Ino y el siempre trataban de ser cuidadosos sobre esas cosas, no querían confundir a sus hijos. Aunque tal vez ya era hora de tener _la conversación._

—Que problemático…Mira hijo, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, pero que de verdad se aman mucho…bueno…ellos tienen una necesidad de demostrar eso y así que…—dijo Shikamaru.

—Lo sé—interrumpió el niño indiferente.

— ¿¡Qué!

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron atónitos ante las palabras de su hijo pequeño, pero el niño se mostraba apático y luego preguntó:— ¿No están muy viejos para seguir haciendo "esas cosas"?

Su padre le tosió ligeramente ofendido, pero más incomodo que antes.

—Y tú ¿cómo sabes de "esas cosas"?

Inomaru puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

—Todo el mundo sabe de eso, papá.

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que acababa de decir su hijo. Pensaba que solo Shikako había heredado la astucia de Ino. Pero se dio cuenta que no era así.

—Estos chicos de hoy en día…que problemático.

Ino siempre le decía a su marido que actuaba como si tuviera la energía de un hombre de ochenta años (excepto cuando tenían sexo), pero por primera vez, Shikamaru realmente se sintió como un anciano. Las generaciones futuras eran demasiado precoces.

—Sí, como digas papá.

Shikamaru buscaba cambiar el tema de la conversación. No podía creer aún que su hijo fuera consciente de las acciones de amor y placer que ocurren entre un hombre y una mujer.

—No puedo creer que mamá fuera capaz de usar la boca para otra cosa que no fuera darme órdenes o regañarme—mencionó el niño. Malas noticias para Shikamaru. Al parecer no se había perdido de nada. Fue así como Ino lo había puesto como loco. Aunque Shikamaru estaba agradecido de tener una esposa determinada que no permitía la monotonía en la cama, no pensó que eso alguna vez le traería problemas…hasta ahora.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" nunca creyó que su sentirse tan apenado delante de su hijo. De seguro ahora creía que sus padres eran las personas más pervertidos de la aldea.

Esto ya era algo realmente serio.

"Le dije a Ino que fuéramos a la habitación...pero no ¡Maldición Ino! ¡Mira lo que nos obligaste a hacer!"

Aunque sin duda alguna lo había disfrutado muchísimo, la impaciencia de su esposa y la debilidad de él ante sus encantos lograron como resultado dañar la mente de su hijo. Nada, pero nada de lo que había hecho con Ino una vez que los niños habían subido a sus habitaciones era propio para ser visto por mentes infantiles. Recordando al final la ropa sudorosa esparcida por el piso y ambos cuerpos cubiertos por sudor, marcas de besos, y crema batida, se sintió culpable. Pero Ino tan culpable como él. Incluso se podía considerar la mayor culpable. Esa problemática mujer suya lo había arrastrado a cometer tal desfachatez. Pero la verdad Ino tenía argumentos validos, hace mucho que no tenían sexo… en la cocina.

— ¿¡Qué fue exactamente lo que viste! —preguntó alarmado cuando recuperó la cordura.

Inomaru vio como la cara de su padre se ponía tan blanca como una hoja de papel—.Tsk. No quiero hablar de eso papá. Tenerlo en mis recuerdos es ya bastante problemático.

¡Dios mío! ¡Tenía que decirle algo a su hijo! No deseaba que Inomaru tuviera una idea errónea sobre ese tema. Tenía que componer las cosas lo más pronto posible.

—Mira hijo, como te dije los adultos necesitamos demostrarnos cuando nos queremos, pero también…

—No quiero oírte hablar de eso a ti también papá—dijo tapándose los oídos—. Ya es bastante problemático tener que escuchar como Nee-chan habla todo el día sobre lo mucho que ansia algo así.

— ¿¡QUE!

—Sí—afirmó Inomaru—. Nee-chan se la pasa hablando con sus amigas sobre eso, ya sea en la academia o por teléfono. Se muere porque algún día conocer al chico de sus sueños y…

"¡Por los mil demonios!"

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Eso si que no! ¡Tu hermana es solo una niña! ¡Ella no debería ni siquiera pensar en algo así! —Interrumpió su padre exclamando fuertemente— ¡Ella no debe hacer "esas cosas" sino hasta que se case!

Inomaru levanto una ceja confundido.

— ¿Mamá y tú se dieron un beso hasta que se casaron? —preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue lo que viste?

"¿Solo eso viste?"Quiso preguntar en realidad.

—No me lo recuerdes, fue asqueroso ver como se babeaban la cara, por eso inmediatamente me regrese corriendo a mi cuarto.

Después de todo, Inomaru apenas tenía ocho años, ¿Qué podía ser más asqueroso que ver a sus padres besandose?

— ¿A dónde vas papá? —cuestionó el joven Nara con interés cuando su padre se puso de pie. Shikamaru suspiró aliviado, luego escuchó ligeros pasos en la entrada, acompañados de risas chillonas y alegres. Esa tarde había sido demasiado problemática para su gusto. Pero al parecer todo estaba bien. Su hijo no había visto nada..._problemático. _

—Tu madre y Shikako acaban de llegar. Vamos.

—Pero estamos a mitad del shougi—alegó Inomaru.

—Terminaremos el juego otro día.

Inomaru no quedó muy conforme pero aceptó. ¿Por qué rayos se habia puesto tan incomodo su viejo?

Ino y su hija llegaron con bolsas de papel, cuyo contenido era los ingredientes para la cena. Las chicas se encargaron de prepara el estofado y al final los varones tuvieron que lavar los platos, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Unos minutos después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir. Shikamaru estaba agradecido de que al fin terminara aquel agotador día, pero estaba todavía más agradecido de que su hijo no hubiera visto lo que él creía que había visto. De ahora en adelante debian ser mas cuidadosos y cada vez que hicieran al amor se asegurarían de que los niños estuvieran fuera de casa o completamente dormidos. Y recordando eso…

— ¡Ino! Apresúrate problemática, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante —le dijo a su mujer, quien estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes y mudándose de ropa.

—Enseguida voy.

Unos minutos después Ino con el cabello recogido en un moño, salió del baño con una bata de tirantes hecha de satín color negro y cautivadoramente lo llamó: —Cariño.

—Ino…

— ¿Te gusta mi nueva bata? —le preguntó ella dándose una vuelta para permitirle apreciar sus curvas…y la falta de ropa interior.

—Sí—contestó él tragando saliva.

Ino camino lenta y seductoramente hasta quedar enfrente de su marido, quién se había sentado en la esquina de la cama para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

—Oye Shika, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?—preguntó coquetamente.

—Olvídalo—le contestó antes de tumbarla en la cama y besarla.

* * *

**¿Mejoré? ¿Empeoré?¿Alguna sugerencia o petición? ¿Sigo siendo un intento de autora? Por favor háganmelo saber a través de un reviews. **

**Muchas gracias. **

**Las quiero niñas. **

**Por un mundo con más ShikaIno!**


End file.
